In building pipe fences, the ends of some pipes are notched in a semi-circular fashion so that they can be welded to a midsection of another pipe. The ends of the pipes are notched so that their notched ends have a radius that is similar to the radius of the pipe to which they are attached.
Many pipe notching tools exist in the prior art, any of which may be used with the present invention. Examples of pipe notchers include, but are certainly not limited to, those disclosed and described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,609,055, 6,435,783 and U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2004/0226421.
Although a variety of pipe notching tools are used in building pipe fences, the process of building pipe fences is typically tedious and time consuming. Pipes must be measured, cut to their desired length, and then notched on their ends so that they can be horizontally welded to other pipes that are vertically seated in the ground.
Accordingly, there is a need for a system and apparatus that aids in the efficient and effective building of pipe fences while decreasing production time for making pipe fencing.